


A New Beginning

by csichick_2



Series: Don/Coop Mpreg Verse [1]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-29
Updated: 2009-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don's life is is starting down a new path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning

Don carefully cradles his newborn daughter in his arms, staring in awe at the life he helped create. He knows that as a single father he’ll have his work cut out for him, but that’s the path he chose by not telling Coop about his pregnancy. Not that it would have made much a difference in the long run. Coop was married to the job and Don doubts a child would change that. Especially the way the two of them fought when Don told his former lover he was leaving Fugitive Recovery. Coop has his life on the road and in just a few short months Don and baby Rebecca will have theirs in New Mexico.


End file.
